


Being a princess is easy!

by Hellarn



Series: Helsaweek 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amusement Parks, Co-workers, Day 2, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Helsa Week 2020 (Disney), Helsaweek2020, Modern Era, Silly, svering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn
Summary: Elsa and Anna work In Disney Land, they play princesses. But Anna is still trying to get Elsa a boyfriend.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Honeymaren/Merida
Series: Helsaweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Being a princess is easy!

**Author's Note:**

> I was able to write this story as a whole. I didn't have to divide it into chapters. Anyway, this is my contribution to the second day of Helsa week 2020.

It was an ordinary morning; it was still dark outside, it could have been six or seven hours. Elsa always wakes up early, so she could have breakfast and get ready for work. Elsa lived in a nice family house with her sister Anna. Sometimes Gerda, their neighbour, who knew their parents, came to clean up their house. Elsa mostly had fruit flakes or fruit salad for breakfast. There were waffles for breakfast today. Anna loved waffles with chocolate and ice cream. Today begins their work in an additional part of the theme park in new outfits. The sisters went through the casting and they chose to present two princesses, who were also sisters, in the Disney land amusement park. Anna played the optimistic and selfless princess Aida, and Elsa played her sister, The Ice Queen Elis.

Elsa initially thought that she’d just take pictures with the kids or she’d sign to someone and stuff. But working at Disney Land wasn’t as easy as she thought. Elsa had to learn all the movements of Elis, how she behaved, how she talked to people. In short, both sisters spent their weekends watching the fairy tale Freezing repeatedly to get into their characters. Besides, a sequel of the fairy tale went to cinemas this year so they must see it and further analyze the characters and their behaviour. The bedroom door opened with a rumble, and Anna entered the kitchen. “Good morning.” She said hello to Anna, who looked very sleepy. “Did you sleep well?” Elsa asked her younger sister. “Yes,” Anna replied before, her head dazed on a waffle with whipped cream. Anna didn’t enjoy getting up early, she liked to sleep until noon, which was why they often took midday shifts. On weekends, they had twelve-hour shifts, which Elsa protected with her teeth, mainly for the extra money they both get and also mainly because there was a themed procession in the evening. Anna loved standing on a decorated platform and waving to all the children who were standing on the streets.

It had something in it. “Did you go to bed late, again?” Anna raised her head. “No, I’m fine.” Elsa laughed, her sister’s face get adorned with white whipped cream and red cherry. “Oh, Anna.” Elsa smiled and handed her sister a handkerchief, so she could wipe herself. Suddenly someone ringed their doorbell. Anna ran to open it. Behind the door stood Kristoff in his uniform, in which he patrols the amusement park. Anna met Kristoff at work. She bumped into him on her way to the Magic Resort. Kristoff apologized to her and led her to the place where Anna wanted to get to. “Hello,” Kristoff said, smiling. Kristoff was a shy type of guy, which seemed adorable to Anna. “I was just passing by, and I thought I’d come and say Hi.”

“You remember where I live?”

“Of course, you said it three times when I asked you out for a coffee in the underground.” There were underground passages Under Disney Land that led to different parts of the park. Thanks to these corridors, the characters could reach their destination quickly. Besides, there was also a changing room for employees and small snacks in these corridors. “Elsa! Kristoff’s here!” Elsa came into the hallway. “Hi, Kristoff.”

“Kristoff said he’d take us to work.” Anna didn’t even give Kristoff a chance to object. Elsa could barely take their food for noon and evening. She was sure that Anna’s going to be hungry again, and she’s going to make Kristoff go to MacDonald for fries or a hamburger.

It happened exactly what Elsa had expected, but thanks to the low traffic, everyone arrived at Disney Land on time. Elsa immediately went to the dry cleaner where she picked up her new dress. Honestly, she liked the dress from the first film, mainly because Elis made it herself. “A new costume for our Ice Queen Elis and her sister Queen Aida.” said the girl with red curly hair. “Thanks, Merida,” Elsa said and went to the change room. Anna hasn’t been there yet. Elsa didn’t want to propel her sister, knowing that Anna was talking to Kristoff about their date. Well, Elsa can at least watch Netflix at home. “Hello, Elsa.” Elsa stopped and turned to the woman who greeted her. “Hello, Mary.” Elsa greeted her friend Mary, or rather Hanna Mary Honeymaren. “So, how was yesterday?” A young woman who was originally from the north of Norway snorted. “Don’t even ask! Yesterday a couple tried to steal a little pendant from a souvenir. If I hadn’t expired them on their way out, they’d have gotten away with it.” Elsa smiled to herself. She met Honeymaren through Merida. Once Elsa went to take her clothes to the dry cleaners. She walked in Merida and Honeymaren in a passionate kiss. Elsa didn’t mind, it was normal and adorable. She felt embarrassed.

<p> “I hope it would be easy today, even if who knows what kids or adults are going to ask me. I’ll admit, sometimes I’m not sure what to answer. Lucky Anna is with me, she always comes to my rescue when she sees that I’m in trouble.” Mary smiled. “Lucky you.”

“Are you planning something with Merida today?” Mary blushed, “Well, you know, we would probably go to the cinema, but today Merida has to babysit her brothers, so, I’m going to help her.” Elsa just smiled. “Well, good luck to you.” Honeymaren thanked her and went on an errand around the park. When Elsa came to the changing room, Anna was waiting inside, staring lovingly at her phone. “Do you have a date?” asked Elsa directly, and she changed into a costume. “Yes, we’ll go to the park and then to the pier where the carousels are today.” Anna sighed in love, and Elsa smiled for herself. “You should find someone, too. Sis!” She said, “We could have a double date.” Elsa turned to her sister. “Anna, I don’t need anyone!”

“Come on, Elsa! Everybody needs someone! Even Elis.” Elsa sighed. “Anna...”

“Just try it. Maybe set up a dating account or give your phone number to the first guy who’s going to pick up your handkerchief.” Elsa’s laughter filled the room. “Oh, Anna, Sometimes I forget how romantic you are.” Anna smiled at her sister and hugged her. “Best for you.” Anna unpacked her new costume and started changing.

Hans was lucky to get this job. It wasn’t common to work at Disney Land. Plus, it wasn’t just selling ice cream, but also waffles and ice chips in his stall. Hans did this job many times before for example in the See World. His coworker led him to the booth where he supposed to serve ice cream. The old man already looked like he’d been working in the park for a long time. “And if they want a more cherry, you can give it to them. Sometimes I give the little kids some extra sauce or candy.” Hans only watched with amazement all those attractions. When he was a little boy, he always dreamed of taking a ride on a great roller coaster or passing through a cursed mansion. Now he could only sell ice cream, but he didn’t complain, he’d be in the fresh air. In less than an hour, crowds of people, families with children, young couples, or even just a bunch of friends who wanted to have fun together, were streaming into the park. Disney Land was a magical place. It was a dream come true for children and adults, as they could chat with their favourite characters.

Elsa sat on a wooden bench in the changing room. She and Anna took a lunch break at noon. Anna pulled plastic food boxes out of their bag. During the time they both worked at Disney Land, they both learned to eat cold meals, even tho, there was a microwave in the next room. However, a lot by other employees used this microwave. Elsa didn’t want to keep anyone away from work or well-deserved rest. Anna just opened the lid on the pasta salad with cheese sauce. Elsa stood up again and walked back and forth angrily. Then she started shouting. “One more time someone will ask me if Elis is a lesbian and I’ll throw them through the wall!” Anna looked up to her sister in surprise. “Oh, oh.” Anna pulled out a second box, this time with the salad. “Ignore it,” she said calmly while she was having lunch. “Ignore it? One of the basic rules of Disney Land is: you must answer questions, Anna. How am I supposed to answer a question when I don’t know the answer?” Honeymaren entered the changing room. “I heard screams, so I went to see what these kids did to you.” Elsa continued to march around the room. “That’s bad. What did they ask?” Mary Honeymaren asked while she watched Anna open the food boxes. “Sexual orientation,” Anna replied. “Ou, shit!”

“How do I spouse to know? From what I’ve seen, Elis doesn’t need a man or a woman, because she has her sister.” Honeymaren sat next to Anna. “In the sequel, she met the girl who razes the reindeer.” Anna pulled out a spoon and started eating. Elsa sat down, too. She had to calm down. “They talked with each other for two minutes in the movie.”

“Yes, but they sang a lullaby together.”

“That doesn’t have to mean that Elis had feelings for her.” Anna turned her eyes. “Maybe it’s like us. Remember when you went home and sang Titanium from Sia. I caught up with you and joined you...” Elsa thought. “Yes, and then Merida came across us and glared at us with a jealous tone, and finally...”

“She sings too. And that’s very rare. Merida has an amazing voice, that’s why we’re dating.” Elsa felt guilty. “It’s nothing against you, Mary, or against Merida.” Haneymaren just smiled kindly. “Would you be fine with the fact, that in the next film of Freezing Elis turns out to be a lesbian?” Elsa didn’t expect such a question. “Maybe, I would get used to it.”

“You see!” Mary smiled at Elsa and then Anna. “Until the creators decide where Elis’s journey will continue, you can tell the visitors that you haven’t decided yet, or that you’re happy in the state you’re in. No obligations, no relationships, just freedom.” Elsa continued to eat. After a few bites, she stood up and left to drink clean water. “She needs a partner,” Haneymaren said out of nowhere. “Oh, god thanks for saying it! I got the same idea. I even discussed it with Elsa.”

“And what did she say to you?”

“That she’s happy alone.” Anna put the box down and stood up, “Do you know if she likes boys.”

“I’m her sister. Of course, I’m sure.”

“If Elsa doesn’t want to find anyone on her own, we have to get her someone.” Anna jumped with joy. “Mary, you’re walking around the park all day, why don’t you look for someone.”

“You just let me choose someone?” Anna frowned, “It doesn’t matter as long as it stays between us, it could...”

“So, it could be what?” Elsa interrupted their conversation, “Nothing, Mary and I are just discussing the weather.” Anna smiled innocently while winking at the young security, who put on the same innocent smile. “Wow! I need to go.” Honeymaren leaves a room.

Well, it can’t be hard to find a man for your best friend. Well, Mary, you found Merida. Yes, but in this case, all you had to do was go get a clean uniform, and run into a delicate girl, then fall in love with her and act like a complete fool in front of her. Maybe, in this case, it will be the same. It was a sunny day, now she would eat something cold. And so, Mary went from one Ice cream stand to another, but neither of them had ice cream, which she likes. It wasn’t until the third stand that she found her favourite flavour. She wanted to order. Behind the counter was a tall man with red hair and green eyes. He was handsome. “Can I help you?” The man asked in a nice deep voice. Haneymaren imagined Elsa in the house swayed next to this man. “Yes, I will,” said Mary sternly, and she leaned over the counter to see the man better. “Do you have permission to sell here, sir...?” The man looked confused. “I’m employed here as you are. This booth is under the management of the park.” The man replied calmly. “Of course, I’m just testing you,” Mery said with a smile. “I’m Hans Westergaard.”

“Well, welcome Hans, in the Disney Land staff. But I’m in a little different league. You know, I’m guarding this place.” Hans smiled. “I know, I see your uniform.” This Hans was smart, and so far, quite pleasing an excellent candidate as a man for your best friend. Now find out if he’s single and if he likes a woman. “You’re making money for school, don’t you?” Mary asked. “No, it’s my job. I want to move to something more spacious.”

“Do you live with anyone?”

“Yes...” pause. “With my cat, Sitron.” Honeymaren laughed. “Nice name. So, you’re a lone wolf?”

“No. I just don’t found a person who doesn’t tell me I’m a total jerk.” Hans smiled for himself. “Well, if you’re acting like one.”

“I’m trying to get better. After my last relationship, I sat on the porch and think about my life.” That’s what caught Mary’s attention. “Really? That sounds nice, I have a brother who might help you. You know… think about the possibilities.” Hans raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. “I’m sorry, but I don’t kick for this league.”

“OK, that’s fine.” Mary patted herself on the back of her mind. “Well, Hans, I’ll have to go, but don’t go anywhere because I’ll be back.” threatened Mary sternly. “I have a 12-hour shift today. I’m not in a hurry.”

Mary happily goes back to the dressing room where Anna was just trying to drag her long royal hood over her head. “This thing designed some fashion criminal,” Anna complained while she tried to button up the second part of the cape. Mary must hiss, so she brought Anna's attention to herself. “Mary, how did it go,?” Mary just smiled. “You know, I’m happy to take care of everything. Trust me, Anna, you can’t even blink, and Elsa will be in...” When Honeymaren was in the middle of the sentence. Elsa entered the room. “All right, everything’s fine.” Mary smiled with innocence. “Oh, my God, I’m totally tired.” Anna stood up to her sister and took her hands. “You know you can leave. As far as I know, Anet should be able to cover for you.” Elsa didn’t want to hear about anything like that. “It’s all right, I’ve got a 12-hour shift. I can handle it.” Elsa rose and looked in front of her. Meanwhile, Honeymaren mimics something to Anna with her fingers. Anna was trying to figure out what Mary was saying to her. “You know what, Elsa...” (Mary shows two fingers marching) “We should go out.” (she points to Elsa) “I mean. You should go out, get some fresh air!”

“Thanks, Anna, but it is fine really.” (She puts her hand on her forehead and wipes it, a point on Elsa, two marching fingers, and then she presses her fingers to her head as if she has a headache.) “Well, take a walk. It’s so hot there and you can get a headache out of it.” The older sister looked out. Now realizing how hot it was. (Shows cone and scoop) “I’d like some ice cream.”

“Wait, a minute.” Elsa turned to Mary. “What are you showing her?”

“Nothing. I stretch after a long, hard day.” Elsa knew Mary for a long time, so she knew when she lied. “Anna, what have you done?”

“Nothing!” Mary carefully slipped out of the room. “I really would like ice cream and preferably chocolate with coconut sprinkles and jelly.” Elsa just smiled. “Ok, Anna, I will get you some.”

Elsa didn’t want to go in her costume, so she changed into pants and a short T-shirt. She then went out into the theme park vortex. Around her were children dressed as princesses or couples with heart-shaped balloons. Elsa reached for the ice cream stand, but no one was inside. Elsa waited. When she took a breath, she could smell the sweet scent of cotton candy and the salty smell of hot dogs in the air. “Hello, I’m sorry I had to change the vanilla flavour. Would you like something?” Elsa opened her eyes in front of her in an ice cream stand stood a young man with red hair. “One chocolate ice cream with coconut sprinkle and jelly.” The man smiled. “So, what is your job here, Elsa?” Elsa turned her head. The man pointed to her tag, which Elsa had pinned to her Shirt to make it clear, that she’s an employee of Disney Land. “Boring unimportant thing.”

“Really?” the man marvelled. Hans certainly didn’t expect to meet such a wonderful woman during his day. “May I have a question?”

“It depends on what the question is about.” Hans smiled. “About five minutes ago, there was a security woman here, and she asked me for permission to selling ice cream. It was strange.” Elsa knew who the woman was. “Didn’t the woman have a tag named Mary?” Hans must have thought because he paid little attention to it. “I think so.”

“So don’t pay attention to it. She and my sister...” Elsa paused and turned red. Hans found it cute. “Yes?”

“These two are trying to find me a boyfriend, even though I keep telling them I don’t need anyone.” Han’s smile, because it reminded him of him and Lense when Lens tried to find him a girl. “I know that feeling. One of my 12 brothers also tries to get me a girlfriend.” Twelve? Did Elsa hear well? “So many siblings? Did you have any space at the same table?”

“You should be with us when we are celebrating Christmas and Thanksgiving.” Elsa laughed, even her laughter sounded nice. “Anyway, I’d like that ice cream.”

“Oh, sure.” Hans scooped up a scoop of chocolate and decorated it with coconut and white gelatin. “Nice to meet you, Elsa.” Elsa smiled and was ready to leave" Wait, could you give me your phone number?" Elsa just turned around to give Hans a provocative smile. “Most people have to earn it.” And she left with that. Hans smiled for himself, was what he just felt in his stomach, lemon ice cream and Roseberry, or it was it love?

When Honeymaren thought she was out of danger, she whistled for herself. “Hanna Mary Honeymaren!” Before the young woman could recover, her red-haired girlfriend was pulling her ear. “What were you doing again?”

“Nothing, Merida!”

“Don’t lie, I saw you at the ice cream stand, talking to the new sales agent.” Mary, she howled painfully. “You have no reason to be jealous! Teddy bear!” Merida let Mary go, and she put her hands in front of her. “I assume Elsa told you.” Merida nodded. “Yes, she did, and you’re so damn lucky that I let you babysit my brothers for an hour as punishment.” “Why?” “You know why, or you need Atahollan to tell you the reason?” “Please don’t mention the app.” It was no wonder the app served as a hand-encyclopedia in which was everything. Unfortunately, there were conspiracy theories, too, and conjecture. Thanks to the one piece of information from Atahollan, Honeymaren spent two hours stuck to the seat. Since then, Merida has been taunting her and remind her of her experiment.

The day was slowly ending, Elsa slowly prepares for the procession. She had to walk up the stairs to the elevated platform; she was much higher than Anna, who was sitting many meters ahead of her in a small iceboat that looks like a kayak. Just like every day, a crowd of characters will go, all of them waving and smiling, Elsa has already had a cramp in her lips because of that smile. The procession progressed freely in front of everyone singing while the children waved to all the princesses. Elsa enjoyed the height from which she could see all over the square, just today a strong wind blowing, which fluffed her hair and brought to her a strong smell of burning plastic. Elsa looked around. Everything seemed fine, but the smell was still there as if there had been some error. At that moment, the young girls standing in the front row screamed. The entire bottom of the top platform ignited. Anna jumped out of the boat in fear, and the whole procession stopped. “Elsa!” Anna screamed in fear. Anna was giving a shit about that, she broke character rules. Her sister was standing on the burning tower. Of course, panic broke out around and they called for help. That didn’t stop Anna from trying to get her older sister out of the tower. Eventually, with the force of will, Anna reached the platform for Elsa and unlocked her from the ropes, but the snap-hook got stuck. “Anna, what are you doing? Go away save yourself!” But Anna refused to leave her sister. “I’m not going anywhere.” At that moment, someone jumped on the platform. It was Hans, who with all his strength ripped the rope off the wall, but the fire got to the top of the platform, and the whole car burst into flames. People stared at the burning carriage in fear and breathlessly.

Suddenly there was a cough. It was Anna who came out of the smoke, her brown costume burned in a few places. “Everything is fine, (Cough). As you can see everything is in...” Anna didn’t even finish the sentence, she noticed that all the visitors and children were staring beside her. There Hans stood, carrying her sister in his arms. Elsa’s costume blackened from the smoke in a few places, and Hans’ pants snarled. Most visitors immediately took pictures of the scene and posted it on Instagram. Elsa slowly opened her eyes. It surprised her when the face of an ice-cream seller appeared in front of her face. “You saved me,” Elsa said weakly. “You should thank your sister for her courage. Because of her courage, I found my own.” Hans slowly put Elsa on the ground. “What should I give you as an expression of thanks?” Hans just smiled. “I’m glad I could help, of course, if I may ask.” Hans then leaned over to Elsa to whisper something to her. Elsa’s ears and cheeks reddened. “All right then.” And Elsa Kissed Hans, which caused another line of lightning from mobile devices. “Ok nothing to see here, pleas split!” One security shouted.

People slowly go away. But Elsa didn’t notice any of this. For the first time in her life, she felt good; she didn’t care if she got fired, or if she was going to get in trouble for the kiss. Luckily, Elsa didn’t get fired. The organizers wrote on social media that there was an accident at Disney Land and nothing more. They deleted other posts about Elis kissing some guy. Elsa sat in the ambulance covered in an orange blanket. Anna sat next to her. “So, what was it like?” Anna suddenly asked. “Anna?”

“What I can’t ask?” Elsa smiled. “It was nice.” Anna smiled for herself and poked Elsa in the side. From the fire truck, Hans came in with cups of water. Anna stood up. “Anna,” shouted Kristoff and hugged his princess. “Here.” “Thank you.” Elsa accepted a cup of water from Hans. “So...” “Thank you for saving me.” “don’t mention it.” Hans sat next to Elsa. “You know, I was thinking. Are you doing anything on Saturday?” “I was planning on going to the movie with Anna.” Hans scratched behind his ear nervously. “Well, we can take Anna, too, and we can take her boyfriend.” “You would be ok with that?” “Honestly, my brothers often used me as women bait so there can seduce her. I don’t want to say that this would be the same situation at all...” “I’d be happy to go with you.” Elsa’s eyes found him at that moment. “Really?” Elsa smiled and gave Hans a small kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again, hopefully I will be able to complete other stories, to Helsa week 2020.  
> Again, I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
